chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eliskuya2
Multiple Encounters ".}} I'll let you do it. and I'm out of idea's right now...I miss my brother glen! :( --Eliskuya2 19:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Just let me know what "to do" and I'll try to do it whenever I get some extra free time. Zeypher 20:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) look at my sandbox. mon ami. its on my page, if you click on that. you well see it [sigh] --Eliskuya2 20:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey lil bro! I wanted to check to see whuss up, brah? A little greeting from your ol buddy, Glen! Oh, and something funny I wanted to tell you. I was on a talk page, and guess what? It was mine! I did it by mistake when I was looking for your name! XD Anyways, everything is okay with me for now. Hell yeah! --Mega Sean 45 22:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) look you dumbass!, don't make me go nuts on you and worry about you thats how we sure both ideas from. look at my sandbox. I'm trying do what you do. btw added you on youtube so we can be close eachother like family, big brother glen --Eliskuya2 22:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Template Coding ask Zey he has all the info on his talk page mon ami --Eliskuya2 23:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :You might need to add a message for SilverCrono talkpage. I know he working on another admin project in a different wiki. Wish I can help but I'm currently in college for Game Art and Design, doing homework and such. Zeypher 15:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) oh la la zey --Eliskuya2 17:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) DX did Zey telled you?, god darn. I have soundbits of Chrono trigger. and you gotta update something, ask Zey for more info--Eliskuya2 22:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :...What is a soundbit? Like a sound effect? Can't you just put that in the articles? -- 23:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) he telled you, to update something. and I don't know of. anyways and I can't update them --Eliskuya2 08:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC) . Add that into the article and you are good to go. Just make sure its converted to .OGG. Wiki doesn't allow us to upload .mp3 or .wav. files}} Well, I did what I could. Template:Infobox CT Enemy. -- 10:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) why not edit the CTEnemy infobox and put sound on there DX that well work, right? --Eliskuya2 11:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) All you need to do now is convert what sounds you got now into .OGG and add the sounds on there Elis2. Zeypher 16:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. if it dose not work. I'll leave it be amigo --Eliskuya2 18:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Have Fun thanks and I'll be sure to get my PC over my house. --Eliskuya2 18:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Pages Eliskya2, you don't need to edit pages that have: is a character in . It will automatically look like this: is a character in . And when you edit the title like chrono trigger just simply put, template which will automatically look like this . We have it for all the games * * ... so you don't need to edit those bro. Zeypher 08:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the reminder.. My regards oui, I'm trying my best.. --Eliskuya2 17:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo wussup? The name says it all! --Mega Sean 45 18:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) the wikia is deleteing all skins bro --Eliskuya2 21:18, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays! thanks you too silver 16:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC)